


Only Sight He Ever Needed to See

by Meandsushiroll



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: Rin and Nitori counting down new years together.<br/>It ended up not exactly counting down together, but it is new years for the two lovebirds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Sight He Ever Needed to See

It had seemed like a good idea at first, going to the New Year’s Eve celebration in Sydney. Ai had been so excited when Rin had surprised him with tickets to come visit for the two weeks after Christmas. After being apart for the last year and a half, all he wanted to do is be in Rin's arms again. He missed his boyfriend so much, it had been so long he almost had forgotten the way Rin’s lips tasted and the touch of his large, warm hands.

He had been a little scared about going overseas, especially since his English was not the best, but Rin promised to be with him the whole time. He could even bring him to practice, that way Ai wouldn’t have to wait for him everyday alone in his apartment and he could really see all he had been working towards. And so far, it had been great.

Rin met Ai at the airport with a little sign with his name on it and practically crushed him in his arms, eyelashes fluttering damply at his neck. They had gone all around the city; to the beach, to his university, even to his previous host parent’s house. Rin was perfectly comfortable to hold his hand in public, even though it made Ai blush, but he supposed the people didn’t care too much as all couples seemed to be affectionate outside. Rin had taken him out to a nice dinner, where he tried his best to eat properly with a fork, and introduced him to all his friends. But really, it so great just _being together,_ hearing him laugh, waking up next to him, breathing in his scent. It really didn’t matter what they did, as long as they were together. 

So when Rin suggested they’d go to the New Year’s celebration, Ai agreed. He was actually very excited, he’d seen Sydney’s fireworks on TV before, so he knew they would be beautiful in person. What he didn’t know was just how crowded it would be. Rin had told him to keep close and not to let go of his hand, but it was still nerve-racking going through the mob of people, many who were nowhere near sober. He was pulled and pushed in every direction, trying desperately to keep his eyes on Rin’s head as he found a good spot. They were almost there, he had yelled over his shoulder at one minute to midnight, and Ai was relieved that they would finally stop moving and enjoy the view. But suddenly a group of loud, drunken teenagers cut across his vision, their stumbling bodies wrenching his hand away from Rin’s. By the time they had past it was already too late, Ai couldn't see anything of Rin in the crowd, no sign of long red hair in a mass of unfamiliar faces. He turned his head, stood on his toes in search of him, but to no avail, there were just too many people. He weaved through the crowd, feeling more and more lost.

Ai began to sweat nervously. The crowd was overwhelming without Rin’s reassuring presence and his hand over his as he led him around. And he had no way of contacting him, his phone had no service outside of Japan. What if he was here all night looking for him? And what if he never found him? He had Rin’s address but he had no way to get there and doubted he could speak enough English to tell a taxi where to go. He whipped around again, feeling panic rising in his throat. To make things worse the crowd noise amplified, everyone watching the clock counting down.

_15...14...13...12..._

Ai gulped, this was not the way he wanted to ring in the New Year.

_11...10...9...8..._

Not alone in a strange country. 

_7...6...5...4..._

Not without Rin.

 _3...2.._.

He choked back a sob.

Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, he was turned around, his face grabbed and pulled forward as familiar lips pressed down on his own. 

_1..._ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

“I found you.” Rin said in his ear, pulling him close. “Thank god I found you.”

“Rin!” Ai said pulling back just enough to kiss him again, as the fireworks went off over head, lighting up the sky. 

“Happy New Year Ai.” he said, looking into his eyes. A beautiful, genuine smile curled his lip,s absolutely filled with love.  

“Happy New Year Rin.” Ai returned his smile with one of his own, hands reaching out to stoke his face, lit up by the lights all around them. He knew deep in his heart that he wasn’t missing anything by not looking up, here before him was the only sight he ever needed to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
